Conventionally, chemicals such as curing compounds, sealers and concrete hardeners have been sprayed by building contractors and the like over surfaces to be treated by the utilization of small manually carried liquid spray units in much the same form as hand carried fire extinguishers with extremely limited liquid capacity. The use of such hand carried sprayers has proved to be both time consuming to the contractor and permits no regulation of the density of the spray pattern or uniform application of the chemicals.
There has developed a vehicle type sprayer employing a self-pumping action by effecting the localized compression of a flexible tube or hose bearing the chemical and leading from a supply tank to a spray nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,256 issuing Mar. 1, 1955, is representative of such sprayers.
The present invention constitutes an improvement in this art and overcomes not only the difficulties and problems associated with manually carried hand held sprayers with the operator simply directing the nozzle bearing hose or wand towards the surface being sprayed and manually traverses that surface to deposit an irregular liquid spray coating, but constitutes in multiple embodiment fashion an improved, low cost, highly versatile sprayer, permitting the sprayer to accommodate itself to various sizes and configurations for the tank bearing the liquid to be sprayed, permitting height and lateral adjustment of the spray nozzle or nozzles, and the density of the spray pattern at the point of impact with the surface to be treated and by way of the use of different size nozzle tips. In addition, the unit bears appropriate handles for both pushing the vehicle to effect pumping and spraying action and lifting of the unit for transport purposes and the like.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved, highly efficient commercial floor or other surface chemical applicator which results in less waste of material, is easily assembled and disassembled and transported, provides uniform coverage with varying spray width and spray location.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chemical spray applicator of this type in which the spray nozzle is adjustable orthogonally to vary the spray pattern and the density of the spray at point of contact and to permit an increase in the spray width per nozzle without having the spray of chemicals from various nozzles overlapping each other.